


New To This

by jakefromstatefarm420



Series: SDR2 next gens [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Baby, Babyfic, F/M, Im emotional, Parenthood, Sorrin Nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakefromstatefarm420/pseuds/jakefromstatefarm420
Summary: yah❤️
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: SDR2 next gens [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002345
Kudos: 8





	New To This

**Author's Note:**

> whyy

They were just getting used to this life. They went from students, to test subjects, to dating, to getting married, to now this. She wasn’t planned, but they loved her either way. Her name is Sorrin Nevermind, the future queen of Novoselic. They named her “Sorrin” for a good reason. “Sorrin” means sun. She was the light in their darkness, and they fell in love on an island. Sorrin was born on Halloween, which is quite funny considering her parents interests in the devil and occult.

————

Let’s fast forward about 2 months. Sorrin was a lucky child, she had everything a baby could need. I mean could you blame them? They had no idea; the stuff they bought is literally raising her, but they are...trying? Would you call “holding a baby while sitting on your throne while also feeding that said child” raising them? Gundham was very nervous about raising a child of his own, afraid from his past, but Sonia kept reassuring him that he would be fine, even though he knew he would be. 

————

Its been 7 months since she was born, and she looks more like Gundham everyday, but acts more like Sonia everyday. She was the perfect mix of both of them, like everyone said they would be. One night Sonia approached Gundham about something.

”Gundham?” Sonia asked innocently, sitting next to her husband on their bed. Gundham put his book down, looking up at Sonia.

”Yes my queen? What is the matter?” He replied, tilting his head.

”Well, every princess in this family has had their ears pierced before they were eleven months, and Sorrin is almost eight months. So, can we pierce her ears soon?” Sonia asked, noticing Gundham’s movements.

”If that’s what you wish, then we shall do it,” He finally said, going back to reading his book.

”Thank you!” Sonia said, her eyes sparkling like when she was in high school. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls it makes me feel good


End file.
